the_mortal_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
0 ABT: The Beginning of Time. *5 ABT: The Birth of Life. *10 ABT: The spirits begin to grow in numbers. Chaos rules the Aetherworld. *13 ABT: Locux comes to power, as life evolves rapidly in The Mortal Realm. He claims lordship of the Aetherworld. *20 ABT: The first humans appear in The Mortal Realm. They are cradled to adulthood and raised above animals inside the Heart of Aloria. *50 ABT: The Ancients begin to settle down in Targus. They raise their walls, allowing no entry or exit of their land. Humans begin to appear on other parts of The Mortal Realm. *96 ABT: The Ancients begin to dabble in magi-tech, using Shamanism to power their machines. *147 ABT: The Spirits' Wrath. The Ancients are eradicated, and Targus is re-forged. *149 ABT: Outsiders immigrate into Targus, now that the walls have fallen. *244 ABT: Locux is banished from the Aetherworld, after abusing his power. Morrin and Lyrras takes his place, and share the throne of the Aetherworld. *298 ABT: The Ice Trolls move from Trollheim, and conquer the Mjaln Mountains. *322 ABT: Locux finds Jurmas, after she was born from the virgin soul of Love, and thus shunned from the Aetherworld because of her filthy aspect of love. Although slightly unwilling, she joins Locux as his first ally. *347 ABT: Warchief Urfroth of the Ice Trolls grows ambitious, and declares war on King Olaf the Third of the fourth valley. Their armies clash soon after, and the Mjaln are born. *348 ABT: Mjalnheim is founded. Large areas of The Mjaln Mountains have been conquered by King Olaf. *346 ABT: Dragons appear in The Dragonlands. Native humans are split between worship and rebellion. *355 ABT: Humans migrate from Lumion to Yantsu Island, where they are taught the ways of Spirit Dancing. *379 ABT: Jarl Fenner creates The Great Blaze in the first year of his reign. *382 ABT: Jarl Fenner sacrifices himself to create Fennerheim. The Mjaln are bolstered with courage, and push the Ice Trolls back even further. *398 ABT: Locux seethes with anger in the Netherworld, and has begun to steal the wayward souls of dead men and women, warping them into foul abominations that later would become known as 'demons'. *400 ABT: Pharaoh Apotep leads a vast majority of his people west, away from Aegon, and creates the Cercian Empire. He claims that the people he has taken with him are direct descendants of the Ancients, and their gene pool must be preserved. He sets up walls and guards around Cercia, thus isolating himself and his people completely from the rest of the world. *411 ABT: Locux launches his first assault against the Aetherworld, and manages to slice Urelia, the spirit of trade, in two. One part of her continues to live as Keyen, while the other part becomes Mirran, whom Locux takes with him back to the Netherworld. *423 ABT: Keyen, Jullix and Hrumalz are appointed godhood by Morrin and Lyrras. *443 ABT: Locux finds the spirit of Humanity, and seduces it to join his ranks. The human race becomes spiritless, and in turn, Belin is born as the Netherlord of madness and inhumanity. *476 ABT: Locux's allies continue to grow in numbers. Noxus is banished from the Aetherworld, and welcomed by Locux in the Netherworld. *533 ABT: Belin creates the wraith. He plunges Nightweald in the curse of darkness, and sets his creations loose in the woods. *555 ABT: Locux declares war against the Aetherworld. The Mortal Realm becomes the battlefield between the two planes. *567 ABT: The last dragon, Kallezar the Mighty, is slain by The Gilded Order, a dragonslaying organization. Both dragonslayers and dragon worshipers soon fall apart, as they have no dragons to worship nor slay. *582 ABT: Everspring is created by the failure of a shamanistic ritual, and thus, the High Elves are born together with the fae. The Fae claim authority almost immediately. *613 ABT: A small band of High Elves leave Everspring for Nightweald, claiming they can bring light to the dark forest. They are quickly proven wrong, however, as cultist capture them and turn them into the Dark Elves. The newly born Dark Elves flee Nightweald and become renegades and vagabonds. *633 ABT: The Dark Elves, now a few more after having bred, settle down in the Eastern Valley and found Greyhold. It is naught but an encampment at this point. *656 ABT: Ethella escapes from Everspring with the help of the Khronum, Jave, and the chronomancer, Porthus. The first seeds of doubt are sown in the High Elf people. *672 ABT: Greyhold has now grown to become a fortress of dark steel, and they lose the hospitality of the pious humans of Godshill. The Crusade declares war against them, seeing them as cursed creates and spawns of The Netherworld. *687 ABT: Porthus founds the Magus Mens, at first as a carefully selected group of mages, their base being nothing but a small cave in the Eastern Valley, where they would hone their magic in secrecy. *700 ABT: The Khronum, Martis, forges an unsteady alliance between the Dark Elves and The Crusade, as a new and greater foe presents itself: Locux. Locux has grown strong enough to break through the veil between worlds, and has forged an army that only these two allied forces can defeat. Locux is later bested atop The World's Tooth, by the same Khronum. *705 ABT: Ethella leads a rebellion against the Fae, dethroning them and issuing a mass extinction of their kind. The Fae Massacre ensues. *706 ABT: The Crusade ventures into Nightweald, bringing the light with them, determined to chase back the darkness and leave the forest pure. Through out the course of merely one year, they found the village of Dusk, the city of Lonelight, and band together to create The Cleansers. Later that year, in the winter, the leaders of The Crusade are slain in their beds, but the sacred Cleansers remained, as did Lonelight, Dawn, and the newly founded village: Dusk. *707 ABT: Ethella leads her people up from Everspring, after having hunted and killed every Fae they can find, and begins creating Elfwood in the Northern Valley, realm of King Olaf. However, since far most Mjaln forces have migrated to The Mjaln Mountains, the Northern Valley is left undefended, and the High Elves grow their jungle-like home effortlessly. The tribal Murroks are born from their magic. *708 ABT: Jarl Eigild launches an assault to defend the Northern Valley from the High Elves, but finds it near impossible. The Verdant War begins. *710 ABT: The Verdant War ends, when Jarl Eigild realizes that the High Elves have settled in too strongly in the Northern Valley. He surrenders the land, and is found murdered in his bed shortly after. *715 ABT: Ethella creates the magnificent city of Tiir, new home of her kind. Travelers flock north to behold this new spectacle, and Porthus, founder and headmaster of the Magus Mens, moves his organization there. Now with plenty of space and no need for secrecy, the Magus Mens see students from all corners of the world. *730 ABT: King Therokles of the Western Valley founds The Hand of Divinity. *745 ABT: Strange travelers from the Z'chara Savannah sail across the waters and settle down on the Jemero Keys. The keys are uninhabited at that point, and those few travelers who have encountered these travelers from Z'chara can only make out that they are fleeing from something. The Z'chara settlers are generally ignored, as they peacefully construct their new lives and society on the Jemero Keys, bringing their mystic 'witch doctors' with them. *780 ABT: High Elves begin to travel from Elfwood to Lumion, meeting with the humans that are already there, mostly in search of knowledge from those who discovered the art of Spirit Dancing. They begin to settle down in Starlight, learning the ways of astral worship from the native humans there. *783 ABT: Shogun Kyonin of the Yantsu Island sees the sudden High Elf immigration as another invasion, like they did to the Northern Valley. In fear of having his precious land conquered as well, he issues a nation-wide eradication of the immigrating High Elves. Ethella sees this as a major offense and a declaration of war, and she, being the proud woman she is, accepts. This becomes known as The Moonlit War. However, as the war rages on, she quickly finds herself outmanned and outarmed by the Shogun's highly trained and downright terrifying samourai forces, who wield Spirit Dancing with such skill she has never seen before. *784 ABT: Ethella seeks help from Jarl Gunfer, as a desperate attempt to keep her people from being slaughtered by Shogun Kyonin's forces. Jarl Gunfer accepts, seeing it as a way of solidifying their peace. Jarl Gunfer and Ethella's allied forces wage a bloody battle on the shores of Lumion, and even out to sea as well. Shogun Kyonin is eventually slain on his galley, and The Moonlit War sees its end. Shogun rule is soon after abolished on the Yantsu Island, and Emperorship quickly takes its place as a far more peaceful system. *801 ABT: King Charles II is challenged to a duel by Thomas Weise, lord of House Weise, and killed. With the help of other noble houses, Thomas Weise abolishes kingdom of the Rimnoll Wetlands, and founds the first aristocracy of The Mortal Realm. *814 ABT: House Weise, Lorell, and Cercy begin a colonization of The Fairlands, where they encounter the native clansmen. They do not fight back at first, daunted by the superior arms and numbers of the Rimnoll Nobles, but the Antoine clan is soon caught sabotaging caravans and even assassinating noble men and women. The Clan War breaks out, lead by the Cercys, Lorells, and Weises. While the Antoines receive help from the Jacques, both are quickly eradicated, and the war ends the same year. The Antoines and Jacques are hunted down and executed, leaving very few native Fairlanders left. *820 ABT: House Weise settles down in The Fairlands which they believe to have conquered, and rename themselves to McWeise. They become the first second-generation Fairlanders, bringing their Rimnoll tongue with them. *850 ABT: A rebellion incited by the heroes of Targus, Amon and Aapep, overthrows Pharaoh Cheops from his throne. Pharaohdom is completely abolished, and councilship replaces it. Aegon now becomes open to the nomad tribes, and trade flows smoother through its cities. *856 ABT: The Astral Order is founded. *932 ABT: Francis Wellington of The Dragonlands invents the steam powered engine, and revolutionizes the art of technology. He founds Wellington Machines, constructing airships, steam powered mine carts, and even small freight trains to aid the archaelogy and mining business of The Dragonlands. Francis Wellington becomes a nation-wide hero, and his machines spread to more parts of the world. *945 ABT: King Therokles of the Western Valley purchases large amounts of machines from Wellington Machines, and uses them to arm the Hand of Divinity. The Hand of Divinity modifies their machines through alchemy and their infamous anti-magical material, 'magerium', to make them even more fearsome foes against mages of all kinds. Wellington Machines flourishes more than ever. *964 ABT: Francis Wellington takes deadly ill in his home. He sends requests for alchemical aid from the Hand of Divinity, but they refuse. Francis Wellington succumbs to his disease, and Wellington Machines is taken over by his son, Lewis Wellington. *1000 ABT: The Shredding occurs. On the thousandth year since the beginning of time, Locux and his fellow Netherlords tear immense shreds in the veil between worlds, and demons flood The Wastelands. Scholars and priests are infuriated, and most of the world is in panic. King Uthard Harthen of Godshill sends the entire Crusade south to keep the demons from destroying Aegon, thus starting The Plane War. Wise men all across The Mortal Realm begin to research ways of repairing the veil, but it seems nigh impossible. However, the world begins to calm, once they feel safe under the protection of The Crusade. *1094 ABT: House Rex and House Hedwen of the Rimnoll Wetlands clash together in a bloody strife known as The Silk War, fighting over trade routes and political influence. The war is as bloody as any other, even though it is only between those noble houses, without any influence from any nation; not even another noble house would get involved. The war ends when Otto Hedwen, lord of House Hedwen, is slain by Barthol Rex himself. *1101 ABT: The curious Myaani are created. The six firstborn spread out across The Fairlands and found the three great packs. *1123 ABT: Loopi, one of the firstborn and leader of the Juula tribe, founds The Academy of Advanced Gizmology. *1143 ABT: The mysterious Krov are found shipwrecked upon the shores of the Jemero Keys. The witch doctor Oormanji houses the shipwrecked family, and begins to teach them all about The Mortal Realm as he knows it, and teaches them the common tongue. *1150 ABT: Vyacheslav Zakadiev and his family are introduced to the rest of the world, now fluent in the common tongue, albeit a little accented. He and his family lands on the shores of the Rimnoll Wetlands, given shelter until they can fend for themselves. He founds House Zakadiev, and almost immediately begins a business that would rival the other noble houses. The world is split between joy or disdain about this newly discovered race. *1155 ABT: Duncan Montgomery Ross and Ramund Bjornsson receive a strange recruit to their squad in The Wastelands. The happenings of Vanguard.